On meurt tous un jour
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [ma vie avec Heero 02] Duo est une crevette. revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

3.Un jour de pluie

4.L'oiseau

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès

On meurt tous un jour 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Genre : déprime de Duo-chan.

Rating : PG pour l'angst

Résumé : Duo est une crevette. 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi ! 

***

__ C'est quoi, mourir ? _

__ Mourir c'est crever. _

***

_ Je la sens pas ta mission, Quat, te vexe pas mais je la sens pas du tout, du tout… fit Duo en regardant avec très peu d'enthousiasme Heero et Trowa se faufiler à l'intérieur du satellite d'OZ. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune Arabe. J'ai confiance en eux. 

_ Ouais, d'ici qu'ils s'autodétruisent tous les deux, hein…

_ Chang Wu Fei au rapport, annonça le Chinois en apparaissant à l'écran. Les Gundams HeavyArms et Wing Zero ont été mis en sécurité. 

_ D'accord. Wu Fei, les coordonnées du nouveau refuge sont indiquées sur l'ordre de mission. 

_ On est où, cette fois ? demanda Duo.

_ Quelque part aux Antilles, répondit le blond.

_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! 

_ On se retrouve là-bas une fois qu'on aura récupéré Heero et Trowa, dit Quatre. 

_ Compris. Terminé. 

L'image de Wu Fei disparut et Duo poussa un soupir à décoiffer un chauve. 

_ Je maintiens que t'aurais pas dû envoyer ces deux-là précisément, insista-t-il. Tu sais comment ils sont, hein, quand ils s'y mettent…

_ Duo… soupira Quatre. De nous cinq, Trowa et Heero sont ceux qui se combinent le mieux ensemble. Ça nous fait gagner pas mal de temps.

_ Puisque tu le dis… 

***

Heero posa la dernière bombe. Il programma la minuterie sur vingt minutes et Trowa entra au moment où le jeune Japonais se redressait. 

_ Nous sommes encerclés, annonça le châtain en remettant des balles dans son revolver. 

_ Il nous reste un peu plus de dix-neuf minutes, l'informa Heero. Le hangar ? 

_ Trois étages en dessous. Je préviens Quatre. 

Trowa envoya un message rapide, puis coupa toute communication. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de négocier avec les deux autres. 

Heero défit la sécurité de son revolver et jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre qui donnait sur le vide de l'espace. "On peut essayer de passer par l'extérieur", dit-il. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Trowa haussa les épaules : "On meurt tous un jour."

***

_ IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON LES LAISSE LA-DEDANS !!! hurla Duo. 

_ Ils vont s'en sortir, rétorqua Quatre, essayant tant bien que mal de garder la voix ferme. Trowa a dit…

_ Je me fous de ce que Trowa a dit ! C'est absolument pas réaliste, ils atteindront jamais ce foutu hangar à MS !! 

_ Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de toute façon ? répliqua doucement Quatre. La minuterie explosera avant qu'on puisse les récupérer. 

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais décida finalement de se taire. Quatre avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.   
_ Retraite, ordonna Quatre à voix basse. 

Les deux Gundams s'éloignèrent alors du satellite sans le quitter du regard. Et lorsqu'il disparut de leur vue, ils le fixèrent sur le radar. 

Puis le petit point rouge s'effaça. 

Duo ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. 

_ Ils s'en sont sortis, déclara Quatre en souriant. 

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? murmura Duo. 

_ Je le sais. Dépêchons-nous, Wu Fei nous attend. 

***

Deux heures plus tard. 

Duo était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Dehors le soleil rouge se couchait, colorant d'une couleur sang la mer turquoise. Il ouvrit la main, fixant sur sa paume la toute petite cicatrice qui tranchait sa ligne de vie. 

__ Qu'est-ce t'as foutu d'Annie, crevette ? _

__ Y z'ont pas voulu la laisser sortir du foyer. Ils ont dit qu'sinon elle allait mourir. C'est quoi, mourir ? _

__ Mourir c'est crever. _

Duo caressa la fine cicatrice du bout du doigt. Mourir… La première fois qu'il s'était vu mourir… Ce jour-là, si Solo n'avait pas été si rapide, Duo serait tombé au fond de la broyeuse à charbon. Il n'avait pas voulu lâcher le morceau de pain si chèrement volé. Solo lui avait flanqué la raclée de sa vie. 

__ Mais Solo, j'allais perdre la bouffe…_

__ Et à quoi ça t'aurait servi d' la garder si t'étais mort, crétin ? _

__ A l'église y disent qu' les gens vont au paradis quand ils meurent. _

__ Y'a qu' les riches qui vont au paradis, crevette. Nous on finira sûrement en enfer. Alors autant vivre le plus longtemps possible. T'as pas le droit de mourir ! _

__ Pourquoi tu m'appelles crevette, Solo ? Tu sais même pas c'que c'est. _

__ Commence pas à m'contredire, p'tit con ! _

__ Un jour, je m'appellerai comme toi. _

__ Pas avant que je clamse, crevette. _

__ J' croyais qu'on n'avait pas l' droit de mourir ? _

__ On crève tous un jour. _

__ J' veux pas aller en enfer, Solo. J'veux pas y aller…_

__ Donne-moi ta main. Regarde, tu vois cette ligne-là ? Esmie raconte qu' ça donne la longueur d' la vie. Tu vois, tu vas avoir une putain d' longue vie. T'as pas besoin de t'prendre la tête pour ça maintenant. Et puis j' te protégerai, tu sais bien. On ira faire la révolution en Enfer et on renversera le Diable. On s'ra les rois de l'Enfer et on en f'ra un paradis pour ceux qu'on pas les moyens d'se payer l'entrée en Haut. _

__ Mais ta ligne à toi, elle est toute petite…_

__ T'inquiète. Même si j'claque avant toi, j' t'attendrai. J' préparerai le terrain. Maintenant ferme-la et pionce, tu me fatigues. _

__ 'nuit, Solo. _

__ 'nuit, crevette. _

Duo leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il se leva, se sentant complètement crevé. Il sortit de sa chambre sans regarder le lit vide de Heero. La porte de celle de Wu Fei était entrouverte et Duo y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y faisait noir. Seules deux bougies étaient allumées et le jeune Chinois était assis entre les deux en position de méditation, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, il était habillé tout en blanc. 

Wu Fei ne croyait pas que Trowa et Heero avaient survécu. 

Duo s'éloigna en silence et descendit les escaliers. Cinq assiettes étaient mises sur la table et Quatre préparait un semblant de dîner dans la petite cuisine ouverte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans un refuge aussi confortable, ni réunis tous les cinq. Ils étaient plus habitués aux deux petites chambres, séjour minuscule et vieux poêle en guise de fourneau. Duo s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre les étoiles s'allumer entre les nuages qui annonçaient la pluie. 

_ Quat ? 

_ Mmmmh ? 

_ C'est vrai qu'y'a qu'les riches qui vont au paradis ? 

Il y eut un silence soudain dans la cuisine, puis Quatre répondit tranquillement : 

_ Non. Il n'y a que ceux qui meurent qui vont au paradis. 

_ Alors pourquoi on crève pas tous tout de suite ? 

Nouveau silence, puis Quatre sortit de la cuisine et s'assit en face de Duo. 

_ Quand j'étais petit, ma nourrice me disait que les gens qui se suicidaient restaient aux portes du paradis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer parce que trop de choses les retenaient. Des gens qui les aimaient encore, des choses qu'ils auraient pu faire et qu'ils n'avaient pas faites et ils restaient là pendant tout le temps que leur vie aurait encore dû durer en assistant à tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Et c'était le pire des châtiments. 

_ Tu crois ? 

_ Non. Moi je n'ycrois pas. Je crois qu'on vit par pur orgueil, dit Quatre en souriant. Pour prouver aux autres et à soi-même qu'on existe, qu'on a sa place. Et mourir n'a jamais rien prouvé à personne, sauf qu'on n'est pas le plus fort. 

Duo faillit sursauter. 

__ Respire, crétin !!! A fond !! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? _

__ J'ai mal… dans… la…poitrine…_

__ Ça t'apprendra, espèce de p'tit con !! J' peux savoir c'que t'es allé foutre dans la cheminée de l'usine ? _

__ Keny a dit qu' j'étais trop p'tit pour aller au port aérospatial avec eux. Il a dit qu' si j'arrivais à les rejoindre à l'usine par la cheminée, j' pourrais…_

_Seconde raclée de sa vie. _

__ Rappelle-moi d'aller botter l' cul à Keny aussi. _

__ J' peux l'faire !! J'suis pas un trouillard, j'veux leur prouver que…_

_Paire de baffes. _

__ Imbécile. Crever, ça a jamais rien prouvé à personne sauf qu' t'es pas l'plus fort. Alors tu vas arrêter tes conneries, ou alors j'te jure qu' tu vas regretter que je t'ai sorti de cette putain de cheminée !_

_ Mais on meurt tous un jour, Quatre. Et on sait pas lequel. 

Le petit blond se leva en haussant les épaules, souriant. 

_ Alors agis chaque jour comme si tu mourrais le lendemain, dit-il. Si tu meurs par surprise, mais en ayant fait ce jour-là ce que tu devais faire, tu n'auras rien à craindre ni des vivants, ni des morts, ni des Dieux. Ni de toi-même.   

Quatre haussa les épaules. « Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, en tout cas… »

Il rentra dans la cuisine, et Duo remonta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. 

_Agis chaque jour comme si tu mourrais demain. _

Quand Heero reviendra, je lui dirais merci, je lui dirais plein de choses que j'ai pas encore décidé, je lui dirais qu'il est mon meilleur ami, je lui dirais que je me suis inquiété pour lui, et je lui dirais qu'il a plus intérêt à me flanquer des trouilles pareilles, et je l'engueulerai. 

Quand Heero reviendra. 

Si Heero revient. 

Solo était toujours revenu. Sauf une fois. Sauf une fois où il était resté dans les bras de Duo et où il n'avait plus bougé. 

Ce jour-là, Duo s'était entaillé la ligne de vie. Pour se souvenir. 

Pour ne pas mourir et prouver à Solo qu'il était le plus fort. 

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Duo rouvrit les yeux. Dans le ciel sombre et couvert, deux étoiles filantes percèrent la couche de nuages et se rapprochèrent. 

Les étoiles filantes devinrent deux Taurus qui se posèrent sur la plage. 

Duo dégringola les escaliers, rejoignant Quatre et Wu Fei déjà près des Mobile Suit. Heero et Trowa en descendirent et se rapprochèrent d'eux. 

_ Ninmu kanryu, annonça Heero de son ton impassible. 

_ Vous en avez mis du temps, reprocha Quatre. Le dîner va être froid. Mais avant, il faudra soigner ton bras, Trowa. Duo, Heero, vous pouvez planquer les MS ? 

Personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarqué la blessure. Duo et Heero prirent chacun un Taurus qu'ils allèrent dissimuler avec les Gundams avant de marcher vers le refuge. 

_ Eh, Heero ? commença doucement Duo. 

_ Hn ? 

Il y eut un silence. Duo leva les yeux à la recherche d'une étoile. Le ciel était trop couvert, il n'y en avait aucune. 

_ Grouille-toi, lança-t-il en se mettant à courir, j'ai la daaaaaalle !!! 

Duo ne dit rien de ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il se contenta de jouer son rôle de joker toute la soirée, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Heero sortait de sa douche. 

_ Comment tu fais ? s'étonna sincèrement Duo. Y'a pas d'eau chaude, elle est glacée. 

Heero haussa les épaules et se coucha. Duo éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans son lit à son tour. 

_ Bon'nuit, Hee-chan ! 

_ Hn. 

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis une heure. 

_ Duo ? 

_ Wouaip ? 

_ Pourquoi tu ne dors jamais ? 

__ Solo ? _

__ Qu'est-ce tu veux, encore ? Tu crois pas qu'tu devrais pioncer, à cette heure ? _

__ Pourquoi tu dors jamais ? _

Duo garda le silence. Il ne réalisa pas que le temps passait, et une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas répondu. 

__ Si je dormais, qui c'est qui t'réveillerait si tu t'arrêtais de respirer pendant qu' tu pionces, crevette ? _

_ C'est au cas où t'oublierais de respirer en dormant, répondit-il enfin doucement. 

Heero ne réagit pas, et Duo se redressa. Le jeune Japonais était sur le côté, tourné vers lui, le yeux fermés, profondément endormi. 

Duo sourit. 

"Fais de beaux rêves."

On meurt tous un jour. Mais ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, et il ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas demain non plus. 

Le Diable pouvait attendre. 

***

_Mourir, ça n'a jamais rien prouvé à personne, sauf qu'on n'est pas le plus fort._

Diderot.

***

OWARI 


End file.
